


“What do you mean the brownies are ‘not quite brownies’?“

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [9]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brownies, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Nine: Mark eats some brownies





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short and crappy. I just haven't been in the writing mood today.

Mark wasn’t expecting to hear a scream as he stepped out of the shower that morning. Nearly tripping on his clothing that he’d thrown carelessly to the ground, Mark jetted to the kitchen, towel barely managing to stay wrapped around his narrow waist. 

What he saw had him confused. Jack was standing by the counter with a plastic container in his hand while his face looked like someone had just been murdered in front of him. 

“Jack! What happened? What’s wrong?” Mark asked, confused and concerned. Jack turned to look at his boyfriend slowly, a look of controlled horror on his face. 

“M-Mark….did you happen to what was in this bowl?” He asked slowly. Mark narrowed his eyes in confusion but nodded. That morning before taking a shower, Mark had spotted the container and downed one of the brownies he found inside, figuring Jack had brought them home from the YouTube party he’d went to the other night. Mark had stayed home, not feeling up for it. 

“Oh my god. Mark. These are  _ quite  _ brownies. They’re…” He trailed off but Mark had a feeling he knew what his boyfriend was going to say. Regardless, he needed to make sure. 

“Jack...What do you _ mean _ the brownies are ‘not quite brownies’?“ He asked thickly. Jack put the container down and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Mark stopped him. Jack’s response was enough confirmation for him. Mark shook his head slowly to himself before looking back at Jack who was looking highly ashamed of himself.

“Are they yours?” He asked after a moment of brief silence. Jack looked surprised to hear Mark address him evenly, not sounding upset at all. 

“No! No, they’re not! Mark, I would never try edibles. I swear, someone had put this in my bag and I only noticed when I got home. I was tired so I was gonna throw them out in the morning. I swear they’re not mine!” Jack pleaded. He looked desperate and there was no way Mark couldn’t not believe him. 

Mark sighed and tugged his towel tighter around his waist. “Well, let’s just hope I’m not the giggly type while high. It’ll be like getting drunk all over again.” He said with a smile. Jack carefully untensed himself from the position he’d found himself stuck in, looking unsure. 

“Are you...are you mad?” He asked carefully. Mark shook his head and walked over to Jack, taking the container in his hand before dumping the rest into the garbage bin. 

“No, I’m not mad. Just thinking about how you’re gonna have to keep me from doing something stupid when this shit finally kicks in. How long do you think it’ll take.” He asked. Jack just shrugged. Their morning was due to be an eventful one. 


End file.
